Pokemon: The Knight's of Unova
by FinnTheFann
Summary: He finally turned 12, and finally became a trainer. But what happens when the most powerful Pokemon in Unova tries to freeze the world? Author's Note None of the main characters are here. Ash and all that jazz, they aren't here. Another Author's Note When the school year begins, there will be less stories coming out, and the action of the stories will not start until Chapter 3. Ty
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow would be the best day of his life. He doesn't know what would come, and he was so excited, he wouldn't fall asleep. That is, not by his own will. Tomorrow was his 12th birthday. However, for 11 year old Zane, the dream that he was about to have would set off what would be his life. His eyes closed, slowly, but though he tried to keep them open, but his attempts were futile. As his eyes closed, he saw visions of two huge Pokemon he'd never seen fighting. One of Dark, and One of Light. One casting lighting, one casting fire. Terrified of what was unfolding before his eyes, he flinched and covered his face with his hands. Of course, he felt the urge to walk toward them. But one being between them both of them was not only him, but another being. A stronger looking one… It's eyes filled with the cold intent to freeze the world to it's death… Can you guess which they were? The lighting and fire were Zekrom and Reshiram… But the one with his eyes filled with the cold intent to kill… It was one that none could obtain, or even handle. Even with a master ball! It was Kyurem! The two others tried to fight the cold killer, but as it's eyes closed, a cold power was summoned against them, and the two were defeated. And Kyurem roared with a terrible might. As he roared, a giant picture of the world behind him began to freeze over and and cracked and broke until the whole thing fell to the ground. Zane saw what was going to happen, and he felt that there was a timer. He had to stop it, even if he died in the end. The world would freeze unless someone tried to stop it. Even if it only prolonged the plan, he needed to fight. As Kyurem charged towards him. When Kyurem almost reached him and started to glow with a mysterious aura around him, Zane woke up extremely scared and kind of sweaty. He looked at his clock and saw it was only 3:24 AM. After seeing that dream, he couldn't go back to sleep. Although fearful of his dream, he dressed himself for when he was going to go get his Pokemon from Professor Juniper's lab. As he packed his bag, he noticed the door of his parents room was closed, and the light was on. He put his ear to that door and he listened for their voices.

"Are you really sure that it's a good idea to send him on that journey?" He heard his father say. "Maybe it's for the best that he doesn't go. Remember what happened to Cameron?"

"Well, Cameron was a special case." Mother replied. "Cameron tried to take on Team Plasma. At least he defeated them… And then died…"

"And maybe Zane would get his idea of things and try to destroy Team Plasma too." Father said.

Mother said, "I doubt it. He IS the gentle one."

"And what? That's supposed to stop him from trying to take on Team Plasma?" Father interjected.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Can we go to sleep now?" She said.

He lifted his head from the door and went downstairs to make breakfast. As he was making breakfast, he heard his parents door open and some thumping on the stairs to the bottom. His mother looked surprised to see him both dressed and making his own breakfast. She smiled and grabbed some leftovers out of their fridge. As she did so, she asked him "So when are you going to go over to the professor's office?"

"After I'm finished with breakfast. Once I finish, I'm gonna get my friends and get them to get Pokemon." Zane said cheerily.

"Are their parents okay with that?" She replied.

"Yeah, I talked to them." Said Zane. "They said if I can convince them, and then ask if we can leave town, we can start our journey."

She smiled at him, as he seemed so responsible, when yesterday he was rolling around in mud and refused to take a bath. Once Zane finished, he put his plate in the sink and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Erin is like the Hinata of this Pokemon Universe. But the love and shizzzzzzz won't come until I get 10 OR MORE chapters. Think to yourself for a minute, just for me. This would be so much better as a manga book, right? ANOTHER NOTE. Every character in the story is custom, except for the Gym Leaders and Elite Four. Those guys stay the same.

After a brief breakfast, Zane walked out the door. Although starting at a slow pace out the door, he started at a slow pace, but after getting super excited, started to run towards the house of his friend, Marco. Zane slowed his pace, so that he wouldn't hit the door out of carelessness. After stopping at the doorstep, he rang the doorbell. After a few moments of tracing back and forth, he finally stopped as he heard the creaking of the door. As he looked back to the door, he saw Marco in just some pajama shorts with his messy blue hair, eating chicken out of an instant ramen package. Although only being half-awake, he said, "Whaddya want…"

Zane smirked and said, "You're an idiot, you know that? We talked about this last Friday… Which was three days ago!"

"Oh yeah… I'll go get dressed. You go get Erin and Ani." Marco said as he walked away.

"We're meeting at Ani's house in ten minutes. Don't be late!" Zane exclaimed.

"Whatever…" Marco said as he shut the door.

Zane started to run to the eastern entrance of his small town, where he saw Erin on the doorstep reading a book about grass type pokemon. Her bouncy copper hair shining in the bright sunlight, she looked up shyly. Zane sat on the left of her and greeted her with a smile.

Shyly, she said, "U-um… Hi Zane." She smiled back without looking him straight.

"I hope you actually remembered what's happening today. Unlike that fool Marco." He said.

"Of course I remember." She said a little faster than usual. "And since we're all 12 now, I think we should do this like normal people would. Challenging each other like n-normal trainers would. But I think we should travel as a team."

Zane smiled at her, seeing how good of an idea that was.

"Well, I'm gonna go meet Ani." Zane said. "You wanna come? Cuz we're meeting there when we're about to leave."

She thought to herself for a minute, and finally came to a conclusion. "Y-yeah… Sure, I'll come along…" She said shyly.

He smiled and lightly grabbed her arm and yelled, "Then let's go!" as he pulled her out of where she was sitting and pulled her to Ani's home. As she held on tightly, she said, "Hey! I can run on my own you know…"

He let go and yelled, "Then try to keep up!" as they raced to Ani's home on the western side of the town. Laughing, as they went, Erin started to blush as they went along. After stopping at Ani's doorstep, and knocked. After waiting about three minutes, the door opened and Ani and Marco were standing in the doorway with blank faces. Ani's brown head of hair poked out the door and stared at Zane. Her platinum highlights shone. Ani's robotic face started to make Zane giggle. Giggles evolved to laughing. Laughing evolved to the point where he couldn't control his laughter. Ani realized what was happening and decided to punch him in the nose. After falling to the ground, still laughing, he wiped his nose, and he got up. After a moment of pain, he looked back up, to see all of them frowning at him.

"Oh god. Next time, don't use that face." Zane said after composing himself. "Why so serious, anyways?"

"You guys are late! That's why!" Ani exclaimed. "God! And you set this up too…! I can't believe you guys."

"Oh, spare us the rant. Can we just get started?" Marco said.

Erin implied, "I agree with Marco… For once…"

Zane took off his hat and shone his platinum hair and said, "Let's get to the professor's lab."

Frowning, Ani walked out the door, mumbling to herself more reasons that she thinks being late is wrong, while Marco was daydreaming, and Erin was reading her book. Although Zane was just thinking about which of the three Pokemon to pick. Maybe he'd go with Tepig. Or Snivy! Or even Oshawott! As they walked towards the professors lab, they began to talk amongst themselves about what Pokemon they would want. Ani decided she wanted Solosis. Marco said Torchic. Erin announced Budew. Zane wouldn't decide, for there were four, and only three starter types. Maybe he'd go with a Pokemon that his father has. As they walked, he decided his dream team. He knew every Pokemon, as his father had told them about them. He decided he wanted a Hydreigon, Leafeon, Mamoswine, Ampharos, Lucario, and a Flygon. As a reserve team, he would keep another team of stronger ones. A Haxorus, Eelektross, Crobat, Zoroark, Ninetales, and a Metagross as a reserve. Just in case the first wave was not enough. It would take a while, but he'd obtain them somehow. He got so caught up in his thoughts of which Pokemon to choose, that they arrived in front of the professor's lab in only a couple minutes. The professor was waiting outside of the lab for them, with his arms sternly placed on his hips, smiling, and pressing his glasses against his face.

"You children have absolutely no idea… How long I've been standing here. I seriously have to take a piss so much right now." The Professor said.

Zane asked, "Professor Ganteon, where is Professor Arktien, Loifcus, and Oak?"

"They're in the Hoenn region. However, I believe Professor Loifcus is dead." Professor Ganteon said. "He tried to capture a Sharpedo without a Poke Ball or a ranger rope."

"Huh. It sounds so like him…" Ani mumbled.

Marco rolled his eyes and asked, "When do we get the pokemon, sir?"

"Later. I still have a lot of boring explaining that you'll definitely wanna hear this! You see…" Loifcus said. As he started to explain, he kept them there for at least 7 hours. He spoke of every detail, and Marco almost fell asleep. I bet you're surprised he didn't. After HOURS of explaining, he finally said, "And now, it's time for you to select your Pokemon. Zane, you can go first."

"Do you have a Riolu in there?" Zane asked.

"Why, what a coincidence. Loifcus was experimenting with Riolu's and Lucario's. He found that you can use something called a mega stone, which allows them a temporary evolution for the battle. It makes them more powerful than ever and gives them hidden ability."

Zane smiled and asked, "Where is it? Can I have it?"

"Well of course. You asked for it, so I'll give you one of them." The professor said as he handed Zane a Poke ball. "Erin, you're next."

Erin stepped forward, shyly, and asked, "Can I have a Budew…"

"Certainly my dear." He declared as he handed her a Poke Ball. "Ani?"

"Solosis" She mumbled with her arms crossed.

The professor frowned and gave it to her without words. "Marco?" He asked.

"Torchic, if ya have one." He shouted.

"I do indeed have one…Geez, I have almost every Pokemon."

"Which one's don'tcha got?" Marco said as he grabbed his new Poke Ball.

"Mostly legendary Pokemon, such as Lugia and Ho-oh." He explained.

"Well who does?" Marco joked.

"Actually, there was a trainer who obtained the Three Legendary Birds and the Three Legendary Regi's. But none speak of him anymore after his disappearance. His name was Red." the Professor said.

"Maybe I'll be the next Red!" Marco joked.

"I doubt it…" Ani mumbled.

"Maybe none of us will." Zane said. "I mean, we're no heroes."

"I… I kinda agree with Zane, I mean, we've done nothing heroic. And the best thing we've done in the p-past was… Was… Fixing some old guy's computer mouse…" Erin said.

"Alright. Stop pushing it." Marco said.

"Well, it's time for you to begin your journey. I trust you already know how to catch Pokemon." The professor said.

"After the three hours of explanations of Pokemon, I think we all get it." Zane said. "Blah blah blah, attack the Pokemon, blah blah blah, throw the Poke Ball, blah blah blah blah blah, wait for the Poke Ball to shake three times, blah blah blah, you caught it and it will be in your PC box."

"Precisely! Except without the blah blah blah stuff!" The professor said.

"Am I the only one who listened?" Erin said quietly.

"Probably!" Zane said.

"Well, go tell your parents." The Professor said. "I don't want to get in trouble. Last time, Cameron got me in trouble by not telling his parents that he was going."

"And I got yelled out for not telling them… He didn't even tell me to…" Zane said.

"Well, go tell your parents. And when you're done, you should head out through route 1."

"Thanks. We'll go do that." Zane said. "Right guys?"

Zane looked at his fellow trainers, and saw that their eyes were almost shut. Surprised, he shook them all until they were awake. As their eyes opened, they started to fall back asleep and lie on the floor.

"Professor? Can you get one of your pokemon to use water gun and douse them so they wake up?" Zane asked.

"Of course, Zane." The professor said, and released a Piplup. "Piplup! Use water gun!"

"Piiiiip…!" Said the Pokemon before releasing and the water.

The other three woke up in an instant and started to shout "Stop!" or "Quit it!" and got up and frowned at the professor.

"What? Zane told me to do it." said the Professor.

Their eyes diverted towards a nervous Zane scratching the back of his head and smiling shyly.

Lator

Bruised, Zane walked with his doused companions back to their homes. They walked towards their waiting parents.

Lator… Again.

"UUUUGH." Marco complained. "And they only gave us four potions each, 20 Poke balls, and 10,000 Poke bucks."

"That's enough to last us enough meals and drink for a month. And five Poke balls each. We have four potions, meaning 16 altogether, which means we can't use too many." Ani said.

"Should we start catchin' Pokemon then?" Zane asked.

"You decide… You pulled our group together, didn't ya? Doesn't that technically make ya our leader?" Marco said.

"Not really." Ani said. "Let's vote. I vote Zane leader."

"I vote myself leader." Marco said.

"I… Vote Zane." Erin said.

"I vote myself!" Zane said.

"That settles it. Three against one, Zane wins" Ani said.

"Then it's your decision, Z-zane. Should we start catching Pokemon?" Erin asked.

"We need at least two pokemon unless our own Pokemon faint. We have no revives. So we can't have our Pokemon faint. So a second one would help." Ani said.

"Let's catch some Pokemon then." Zane said. "We meet back here in 30 minutes! Or until we're done!"


End file.
